This invention relates generally to apparatus for hanging or displaying a multitude of items, and more particularly to a knockdown rack.
Many of the customary and conventional means for temporarily storing articles, such as clothing, hats, umbrellas, garden utensils, etc., are permanently secured to the building, such as hooks and hangers directly attached to a wall or door or arranged on a pegboard similarly secured to a wall, etc. Mounting such storage arrangements is time consuming and requires a relatively large area to accommodate a few articles because of the limitations of the flat or two-dimensional space available. Movable racks or stands have also been used but these, to be sufficiently strong and sturdy, are usually made of wood and quite expensive. Further, as they usually have a single vertical post and a few hooks at the top, they also have a very limited capacity and can be used only for clothes, hats and possibly an umbrella, etc. Also, such racks are not knockdown and are inconvenient and awkward to ship. The knockdown racks now in use are less expensive but are also quite limited as to the number and type of articles they can accommodate and have a very restricted capacity as far as the weight, size and type of articles they can safely and conveniently support. Also, they are susceptible to bending and twisting and lack stability if relatively large articles are placed on them.
The knockdown rack of this invention is especially useful for hanging or supporting a wide variety of different articles typically requiring a place for deposit for a limited time. Not only hats, jackets, umbrellas, scarves, but also tennis rackets, fishing poles, garden utensils and even skis and water hose are all conveniently accommodated by this rack thus making it particularly useful not only in the living quarters of the home but in utility areas.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,437,256 and 3,035,362 which disclose stands broadly similar to the rack of this invention.